Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki
Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (ang. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) - czwarty film o przygodach Indiany Jonesa. Premiera odbyła się 22 maja 2008 roku. Zdjęcia do filmu (ich autorem jest polski operator i kinematograf Janusz Kamiński) kręcono w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Peru i Brazylii. W roli Indiany Jonesa po raz czwarty wcielił się Harrison Ford; do filmu ponownie wróciła Karen Allen jako Marion Ravenwood. Fabuła Wstęp Akcja filmu rozgrywa się w czasie zimnej wojny w 1957 roku, dokładnie 19 lat po „Ostatniej Krucjacie”. Doktor Indiana Jones wiedzie spokojne życie, mając posadę jako wykładowca na uniwersytecie. Nagle jednak zostaje z niej zwolniony z powodu licznych rewizji FBI. Już wkrótce znów odda się wielkiej przygodzie, gdy dowie się o zaginionych trzynastu kryształowych czaszkach. Legenda głosi, że zostały one wykonane przez kosmitów lub wysoko rozwiniętą cywilizację Majów. Nowa podróż doprowadzi go m.in. do Meksyku i dżungli w Peru. W niej towarzyszyć mu będą: Marion Ravenwood - kobieta, z którą spotykał się w młodości; Mutt Williams - syn oraz Profesor Oxley - przyjaciel. Na dodatek po piętach deptać mu będą sowieccy agenci oraz Irina Spalko (w tej roli Cate Blanchett). Rozwinięcie Akcja rozpoczyna się na pustyni Nevada podczas testów broni nuklearnej. W tym samym czasie radzieccy agenci KGB wykradają z magazynu znanego z „Poszukiwaczy zaginionej Arki” ciało kosmity z Roswell z pomocą uprowadzonego Indiany Jonesa. Indiana ucieka sowietom, przy okazji przeżywając detonację bomby atomowej w wykładanej ołowiem lodówce. Następnie Indiana Jones spotyka pewnego chłopaka imieniem Mutt Williams, który mówi mu, iż prof. Oxley jest w dużym niebezpieczeństwie i jeżeli nie odnajdzie kryształowej czaszki, jemu i matce tegoż chłopca grozi śmierć. Dr Jones postanawia wyruszyć do Peru na poszukiwania dwojga ludzi i uniemożliwienia tryumfu Irinie Spalko. Na początku podróży Indy wraz z Muttem znajdują brakującą czaszkę w grobowcu konkwistadorów. Następnie przy jednym z obozowisk Sowietów odnajdują profesora i matkę chłopca. Okazuje się, że jest ona byłą przyjaciółką Indiany i że chłopak ten jest ich wspólnym dzieckiem. Później mają wiele potyczek ze Spalko i jej agentami, którzy za wszelką cenę pragną kryształowej czaszki. Podążając rzeką przez wodospady za wskazówkami obłąkanego pod wpływem mocy czaszki prof. Oxley'a docierają do zaginionego miasta El Dorado. Po walce z tubylcami docierają do celu podróży i pragną pozostawić skarb w tajemnej komnacie co zgodnie z prastarą przepowiednią ma dać znalazcy brakującej czaszki niezwykłą moc. Jones oraz jego towarzysze docierają do komnaty, w której brakuje trzynastej czaszki, tej która jest w posiadaniu Indiany. Tam dopada ich Irina Spalko, która jednak później ginie podczas kontaktu z Obcym. Kontakt ten następuje za pomocą trzynastu szkieletów Obcych, które zlewają się w zawirowanej czasoprzestrzeni w żyjącego Obcego. Irina pragnie posiąść całą wiedzę od obcego, nie wie jednak ze ludzki umysł nie jest w stanie pojąć takiego ogromu informacji, co skutkuje wypaleniem jej mózgu. Zakończenie Wszystkie czaszki wraz ze szkieletami Obcych zostają w komnacie, która okazuje się być wnętrzem statku obcych. Statek odlatuje niszcząc wszelkie ślady swojej obecności na Ziemi, a Indy z kompanami wraca do domu. W uznaniu zasług zostaje przywrócony do pracy oraz obejmuje funkcję prodziekana. W finałowej scenie bierze ślub z Marion Ravenwood przy asyście swego syna oraz w obecności gremium profesorskiego swej Alma Mater. Obsada * Harrison Ford – Indiana Jones * Karen Allen – Marion Ravenwood * Shia LaBeouf – Mutt Williams * Cate Blanchett - Irina Spalko * John Hurt - Harold Oxley * Ray Winstone - Mac * Igor Jijikine - Antonin Dovchenko * Jim Broadbent – profesor akademicki Ciekawostki * W scenie pościgu po magazynie pełnym skrzyń z artefaktami możemy w jednej z rozbitych skrzyń zobaczyć Arkę Przymierza * Indy patrząc na zdjęcia na biurku wspomina zmarłego ojca i Marcusa Brody. * Chwilę później widzimy pomnik Marcusa Brody, z którego, w wyniku wjechania weń przez samochód Rosjan, spada głowa. * W jednej ze scen w świątyni Indiana mówi "Mam co do tego złe przeczucia" - jeden z najsłynniejszych cytatów Hana Solo, granego w "Gwiezdnych Wojnach" również przez Harrisona Forda * Kryształowe Czaszki wykonane z kwarcu istnieją w rzeczywistości, jednak rzekomy skarb Majów okazał się mistyfikacją, a czaszki są datowane na XIX wiek. * Do ról sowietów, z wyjątkiem Iriny Spako, Spielberg zatrudnił prawdziwych Rosjan, aby uwiarygodnić akcent. Soundtrack Muzykę skomponował John Williams. Utwory zagrała Londyńska Orkiestra Symfoniczna. mały|200px|Okładka płyty z soundtrackiem Soundtrack z 2008 * 01. Raiders March * 02. Call of the Crystal * 03. The Adventures of Mutt * 04. Irina's Theme * 05. The Snake Pit * 06. The Spell of the Skull * 07. A Whirl Through Academe * 08. The Journey to Akator * 09. "Return" * 10. The Jungle Chase * 11. Orellana's Cradle * 12. Grave Robbers * 13. Hidden Treasure and the City of Gold * 14. Secret Doors and Scorpions * 15. Oxley's Dilemma * 16. Ants! * 17. Temple Ruins and the Secret Revealed * 18. The Departure * 19. Finale Gry komputerowe i wideo Na podstawie filmu ukazały się dwie gry: * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki, Indiana Jones i Kategoria:Filmy z serii Indiana Jones